


Fire and Water

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Klance Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Klance Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young benders of opposing elements fight it out for supremacy and cabbages.</p><p> </p><p>I REALLY LOVE AVATAR AND VOLTRON SO I GOT TO BE TRASH FOR BOTH THESE IN ONE STORY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

> My contributon to Day one of Klance Week!! It is also on my Tumblr!

“Firebenders!” The village crier came screaming up the snow capped hill rocketing towards the tribe. Young Lance (about 10 years old) stared in pure horror as the soldiers stampeded behind the crier. He had never seen firebender soldiers so close. He had heard stories of course and ran with all his might to his hut straight into his mother’s arms. They escaped together and watched the village being attacked. Lance and his mother made it safely to the Earth Kingdom where they lived in hiding. 

 

-Present Day-

Lance walked through the market of Ba Sing Se. He was out just for the normal grocery things Out of the corner of his eye, he saw red clothes. He stiffened cautiously. Taking a better look, he was surprised by what he saw. A young (fairly good looking) Firebender soldier with a dark mullet hairstyle was buying a cabbage from the lowly cabbage merchant. He was actually a decent honest person. Or at least he seemed to be at first glance. This of course could also be for show. Firebenders are a fickle bunch in Lance’s opinion.

“Can I… help you?” A voice broke Lance from his thoughts. The firebender soldier had seen him staring er- spying. That’s it. Lance was spying on him to make sure he didn’t do anything to that poor cabbage merchant.

“I am the earth kingdom cabbage police. And you have been cleared so be on your way.” Lance waved the soldier on. But the stubborn firebender looked ready to fight. He glared at the waterbender refugee and made a clear stance like “let’s go.” 

“You seriously want to attack me? I hate to brag but I’m the best Waterbender around… What is your name anyway?” Lance taunted the young man.

“Keith. Keith Kogane.” The firebender, Keith, lit his hand on fire in a threatening stance. “And yes I absolutely am ready to rumble.” 

“Okay but don’t say I didnt warn you.” Lance too prepared to fight. But before either could make a move a different voice rang shrill and clear through the market place.

“LANCE. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME HOURS AGO. WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!?”

Lance heaved a sigh and turned to answer the voice. “I’m coming Mom!! Just give me a minute.”

In his moment of distraction Lance left himself open to attack. Keith didn’t even use his firebending skills. He simply planted a well aimed kick at Lance’s back knocking the taller boy over. 

“It’s over, kid. I have to go.” The firebender picked up his cabbages and went on his way.

“We will meet again Keith Kogane and this time I’ll beat you. I promise you that.”

“Yeah, Yeah. See you around.”


End file.
